


Royal Heights: World Building

by Treble (Cutty_Ren)



Series: RHaUD [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutty_Ren/pseuds/Treble
Summary: This is where I'll share questions either myself or the Royal Heights characters receive. All questions come from my secondary blog royal-heights-asks.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

(musicsavedmefromdeath)  
Afternoon, good sirs! Logan, I have an inquiry for you. With the way that the... lovely Prince Roman has been treating you lately, although for jokes, what is the one thing that you would love more than anything to do to him? Be there no consequences, of course. A purely hypothetical question.

 **Logan:** "For all the grievances his Highness may cause me," pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs loudly, "I do not wish any harm upon him. He may be insufferable at times but, all I want is to help groom him into a suitable future King."


	2. Chapter 2

(Anonymous)  
King Fortier, what was your first impression of Logan?

 **Aspen:** He looks at you with a deep contemplative expression before clearing his throat. "I found the lad to be inquisitive yet also easily distracted. However, even as our esteemed guest he seemed adamant on showing every ounce of formality within his power. There is a lot of respect to be had by this young tutor and I will give it gladly."


	3. Chapter 3

(musicsavedmefromdeath)  
And now a question for Prince Roman. Your Highness, from your travels through your kingdom and surrounding kingdoms, what is the most banbury tale you have heard? And who told you?

 **Roman:** He clasps both hands at his back and looks at the ceiling for a moment. "This might sound a bit odd but, I must say that there are very few times when I leave the castle grounds. The only tales I’ve come across thus far were from my father or in the royal library books." His gaze wanders over to Logan. "Professor, might there be some tales you would like to share with the commoner?"

 **Logan:** He arches a brow and then glances between you and Roman. "I’ll save my tales for later, your Highness. I think you could use some more worldly exposure to stories not born of this Kingdom."

 **Roman:** Scoffs and waves his hand dismissively at the tutor. "Yes, yes, of course. Excuse me for wanting a little excitement during such a dull time."

 **Logan:** Sighs and shakes his head. "I see there is much for you to learn still."


	4. Chapter 4

(Anonymous)  
Hey Prince Roman you wouldn't mind if I "borrowed" the professor and took him on a date would you, he's just so freaking pretty it makes me wanna die

 **Roman:** An array of expressions, ranging from annoyed to confused, crosses his face. "Firstly, you shall refer to me as his Highness. Secondly, I don’t see _you_ borrowing the Professor for any kind of formal outing. However, why you would want him to come eat dates with you is beyond me."


	5. Chapter 5

(musicsavedmefromdeath)  
Breathes deeply before slipping on a mask of calm. "Prince Roman. It might've been a slip up, but please do refrain from calling me a commoner. I'm the Princess of the Kingdom of Essetir."

 **Roman:** His face suddenly flushes a bright red with embarrassment and he glides forward so as to bow before you. "M-my deepest apologies, Princess. I was not aware that we were to be visited by other royalty on this day. I do hope you can forgive my slip of the tongue."

 **Logan:** Places a hand over his mouth and turns away, trying desperately not to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

(amazable01)  
Logan, pardon my asking, but mayhaps you could confess your favorite book?

 **Logan:** His eyes light up at the question. "But of course! Thus far my favorite publication is _Traité du monde et de la lumière_ by René Descartes. He has some intriguing theories on a multitude of scientific fields which I find quite fascinating. Specifically, his explanation of corpuscles is a rather-"

 **Roman:** Clears his throat. "Professor, perhaps it’s best to not spoil the book’s contents? Allow them a chance to read it on their own time."

 **Logan:** Suddenly looks a bit disheartened. "Yes, of course, your Highness."


	7. Chapter 7

(musicsavedmefromdeath)  
And of course a question for King Aspen! Your Majesty, when your son first expressed interest in the same gender as himself, what were your initial thoughts? And if I might be as brazen an to ask another question, may I inquire as to what happened to your wife, that is of course, if you married. I hope his Majesty has a wonderful day!

 **Aspen:** A fond smile sits on his lips as he considers your question. "I know that there are some Kingdoms who would frown upon such interests. But, I care only for my son’s happiness and the health of this Kingdom. If being with another man is what he desires then so be it, I see no reason to fault him for it." His expression slowly grows more somber. "As for Elaina? It’s with a heavy heart that I share her passing happened during childbirth. She was a strong confident woman and I loved her dearly. I could not of asked for a more capable Queen and I do not expect to find another to take her place at my side."

(musicsavedmefromdeath)  
I smile sadly and nod my head. "Apologies, Your Majesty, I did not mean to bring up sad memories forgive me. I'm sure she was a lovely wife and an amazing Queen."

 **Aspen:** His gaze softens and he smiles. "Tis fine. I will always miss her but, I take solace in the fact that I have my son here to remind me of her and the happy memories she brought me."


	8. Chapter 8

(tinysidestrashcaptain)  
"Professor Mclure, may I ask where you studied previously? There are several rumors of your academic acumen, and I am most curious." 

**Logan:** He takes a seat and looks down at an old leatherbound book in his hands. "Well, when I was a child my parents taught me how to read. They were my first true teachers and I thank them every day for the gift they gave me. Since then I would visit the local library to read anything and everything; if the book was within my grasp then I would read it."

A gentle smile curled his lips as he thought back to the memories. "When I was 15 I set out to travel beyond my town and explore what there was to learn from the world. You may find this interesting, but I never attended university. Their methods of study were much too unorthodox for my needs. Instead, I would converse with traveling scholars, or sit and meditate with wandering wise men. In short, the world was my teacher, and I think it did a respectable job at that."


	9. Chapter 9

(pandagirl0730)  
Logan McLure - what is your favorite piece of poetry? Oh and I hope you are doing well.

 **Logan:** He crosses one arm over his chest and uses his free hand to pinch his chin. "Hmm, it is hard for me to pick just one piece. However, in light of recent events, I think _‘I Find no Peace’_ by Sir Thomas Wyatt is currently one of my favorite pieces of writing. I particularly enjoy the internal struggle he talks about in dealing with life’s hardship. Thank you, I am doing as well as I can, given the circumstances."


	10. Chapter 10

(Anonymous)  
Logan Mclure - …Has Roman ever tried to write you a love poem? It seems like something he would do. (Also, do you prefer us referring to you as Logan or any sort of other title? Like Professor or the like.)

 **Logan:** A confused expression crosses his face and then he lets out a short laugh. "I’ve only known his Highness for less than a day! He may have some romantic feelings for me, but I doubt he has any attraction strong enough to elicit poetry of love."

 **Roman:** Saunters over to Logan, a coy smirk on his lips. "I guess I shall have to demonstrate my love for you using less direct methods. I’ve written my fair share of poems."

 **Logan:** Raises a skeptical brow at the Prince. "Your Highness, I have yet to see your writing. Who knows if anything you produce could be considered even close to adequate quality."

 **Roman:** Makes an affronted noise.


	11. Chapter 11

(Anonymous)  
Allow me to begin by saying it is an honor to be speaking with his Highness. Prince Roman, I understand the esteemed Professor Mclure is not your first tutor? May I inquire as to the previous ones, what they were like and how they ultimately did not take your fancy?

 **Roman:** "All of them were brilliant in their own right but, not quite as handsome or patient as Professor McLure."

 **Logan:** "If you are trying to win me over with sweet talk, it won’t work. I still owe you for making me wear that ridiculous Landsknecht, your Highness." You can see a noticeable twitch happen with his left eye.

 **Roman:** Smiles wide. "The other tutors also did not possess such amusing impudence either. Most of them resigned after the first day."


	12. Chapter 12

(L.W.)  
Prince Roman - You should attempt to get Logan on a tangent about a subject he enjoys. I'll bet you the whole royal treasury that you'll find him going on a tangent to be extremely charming....

 **Roman:** “Perhaps after he and I have shared more than one day together. As it stands, I know very little about him or his interests.”

 **Logan:** “Some of that knowledge will have to be earned, your Highness. Lord knows what antics you would try pulling if I made you privy to such information.” He looks at the Prince from over his glasses and crosses both arms in front of his chest.

 **Roman:** Steps close to Logan and places a finger under his chin so as to tilt his head up slightly. “I will consider that a challenge, Professor; and one I will gladly accept.”

 **Logan:** Tenses from Roman’s touch and swallows nervously. “Y-your Highness, please! What have I said about showing some restraint!”

 **Roman:** A wicked grin curls his lips. “Oh I remember, and if you recall I mentioned that you only need to ask nicely.”

 **Logan:** Flushes a bright red and clears his throat.


	13. Chapter 13

(Anonymous)  
Asked by a small child "Mr. Mc-McLu-McLure? Hello! Im Aiden! You must be reeeeeeally smart to work at the castiel. Do you know everything!? In the whole world?!"

 **Logan:** His eyes lit up and a fond smile curled his lips. He took a step closer to the child and lowered onto one knee. His gaze locked with the kid and he spoke softly. “Thank you, Aiden. I may have some level of intelligence, but I make no claim to knowing all there is to know in the world. However, I would much appreciate the privilege to gain more knowledge. There is nothing wrong with admitting to having less knowledge than you could have. There also is something admirable in aspiring to be more knowledgeable than you currently are.”


	14. Chapter 14

(Anonymous)  
Told by little girl nervous but playful "I am the queen! Bow down before me prince Roman?"

 **Logan:** He laughs and then clears his throat, obviously amused by the little girl’s antics.

 **Roman:** He smiles brightly and steps forward. In a practiced motion he places one hand at his back and crosses the other over his chest. Then he bows low at the waist. “But of course, your Majesty. ‘Tis a pleasure to have you here.” His voice is warm and caring, any sense of mockery is long gone from his tone.

 **Logan:** Seeing the Prince appeal to the young girl’s wishes elicited a fond expression from the tutor. It was comforting to know that children held a soft spot in Roman’s heart.


	15. Chapter 15

(Anonymous)  
Professor, what do you think about the King and his son’s relationship? And about possibly getting involved in their troubles?

 **Logan:** A soft smile graces his lips as he thinks upon the relationship he’s seen thus far. “Well, his Majesty and his Highness seem to have a very typical relationship as any other father and son. Though, the Prince could use a bit more training in the way of manners and proper etiquette.”

His gaze shifts from you and peers thoughtfully out the bedroom window. “As for getting involved in their troubles? I’m here as a guest and an educator. My role is merely to train the Prince on how to handle his own kingdom, not for me to handle it for him. Needless to say, I am not particularly concerned about being involved with royal affairs.”


	16. Chapter 16

(Anonymous)  
Your average teen cautiously steps in "Salutations. I really hate to bother you your Highnesses (is that even correct? I really must check that out), Professor McLure, but may you please point me in the direction of the Royal Library? My father works there, but he sent me on an errand thinking I could handle it, but evidently that's not the case, seeing as I'm lost."

Unfortunately, before you even arrive at the King’s chambers, you are stopped by Sir Byram.

 **Byram:** His gaze is gentle and he speaks with a tailored formality. “I am sorry, but guests are not allowed in the King’s quarters without an invitation. I am happy to escort you to the royal library though.” In an offer to help you find your way, he gestures in the direction back down the hall from where you came. “Might you tell me your name and your father’s?” The formal tone quickly melts away into one of more casual concern.

(Anonymous)  
"Ah, thank you Sir Byram," bows "I'm Alex Hamilton, and my father is James Hamilton. Your help is very much appreciated." ((Did I just panic and steal Alexander Hamilton's first and last name? The answer is yes))

 **Byram:** “Ah, yes, James! He is a good man. He does a wonderful job of helping to keep the library clean, organized, and up to date with all the newest publications. Come, I shall show you to him.” A bright smile stretches across his face and he begins walking towards the library.


	17. Chapter 17

(Anonymous)  
Arneah. Have you tortured people before? Are you aiming for the Prince's throne?

 **Arneah:** She glances your way and gives you a look that dances on the edge of boredom and disinterest. “I have, but I’ve been saving my more… entertaining techniques for dear Prince Logan.” She grabs a red bullwhip off her hip and does a swift motion causing the end of it to produce a splitting crack through the air.

“I have no interest in the throne. I much rather see the pain and torment of those who took my husband away. The McLure family will pay dearly for what they’ve done to me!” Another crack of the whip rings out to emphasize her anger.


	18. Chapter 18

(Anonymous)  
Professor, may I ask what are the traits you value the most about the Prince? Same thing goes to his Highness, about Logan. -Luna

 **Logan:** He looks up at you before casting a quick glance in Roman’s direction. “Well, put simply, his Highness holds a level of passion that I have never seen in another man. He may have some minor character flaws, but overall he knows what he wants and is not afraid to fight for it. I deeply admire him for this.”

 **Roman:** He smiles and gently takes Logan’s hand in his own. “Yes, and where I have passion you have the wit and intellect to keep me in check. Outer beauty is only a fraction of my infatuation with you, Professor.” In a slow movement he brings their hands up and kisses Logan’s knuckles. “However, it is delightful to see you fumble in speaking while in my presence.”

 **Logan:** Coughs loudly in an attempt to distract from the blush now coloring his face.


	19. Chapter 19

(Anonymous)  
Professor, how difficult was it to not demand respect from Roman when he made advances on you? Did you ever have moments where you wished you could use your title against him or to make him stop?

 **Logan:** He closes both eyes and sighs. “Th-there were numerous times I knew my nobility would have naturally entitled me to respect in those moments. However, seeing as I came here expressly to teach his Highness on the finer points of being a proper royal, it would never of served in our best interest for me to use such a crutch.” He eyed Roman carefully. “I was certain that despite the challenge, the Prince would come to learn how to properly treat another person. It would seem that my faith in this regard was not misguided. My patience has most definitely paid off.”

 **Roman:** It was now his turn to blush a little. “Professor, though I appreciate your commitment to the role, I believe things would have transpired better had you made me aware of your true title.”

 **Logan:** He let’s out a short laugh. “If you can’t conduct yourself humbly in front of a commoner, how then am I to trust your behavior in front of royalty as sincere? No, it was necessary on multiple fronts and it has helped us understand eachother. You may be difficult at times, but royalty or not I still plan to teach you how to become a better person. You have my word.”


	20. Chapter 20

(Anonymous)  
"Your highness, how differently would you have acted had you known his status before? Would you have still made advances, but more subtle or respectful? Or would you have lost interest?"

 **Roman:** He put some distance between him and Logan so as to answer your question more privately. “I highly doubt there would of been a practical reason for him to come stay with us if his title were well known at the time. Still, there was certainly something about him that caught my eye. Had he been simply visiting as a Prince from some neighboring kingdom, instead of as a tutor, I believe I still would have fallen for him. Though, tis merely speculation. As for the advances?”

His eyes flick to look at Logan over his shoulder and then snap back to you. “They are in my nature, but I recognize that I was overly forceful; had I known he was royalty at the time then I wouldn’t of thrown myself quite so passionately at him. I would have used a more delicate touch, but only just.”

(Anonymous)  
"Most interesting, thank you your highness," bows "pardon me." Walk back to Logan. "Professor, I was wondering of you would have reacted differently to his higness' advances had they been on more equal grounds? Do you think a courtship may have been possible in that event? Or is there no real interest?" Tries and fails to hide a smirk.

 **Roman:** He smiles and watches you move closer to the Professor; a hesitant expression then slowly replaces the smile.

 **Logan:** His posture straightens and he peers at you from over his glasses. Unaware of the question you asked of the Prince he notices your slight smirk and catches a glimpse of Roman’s hesitant expression. “I am not fond of giving such personal information to people whom I know so little about. So, please pardon my being so brash in saying I do not intend to answer. Do take care.”


End file.
